Me and Emily
by Brunettegoddess
Summary: This story was under countrygal Amy left Everwood four years ago and now she back with someone..more inside
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1 Meeting Amy and Emily **

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing but the plot and any new people…tear

This was previously under the pen-name countrygal

Summary- This is my first songfic. The song is Me and Emily BY Rachel Procter, I don't own it either. Okay Amy left right after graduation 4yrs ago and hasn't been back to Everwood since.

Floorboards' filled with baby toys an' empty coke  
bottles an' coffee cups  
Drivin' through the rain with no radio,  
Tryin' not to wake her up.  
Cell 'phone says "low battery",  
God, what if I break down?  
I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,  
A safe little interstate town.

Just a cheap hotel,  
With a single bed,  
And cable TV  
Is good enough for me an' Emily.

Some day, when she's old enough,  
She's gonna start askin' questions about him.  
Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,  
An' gets her little mind a-wonderin'  
"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
"Does he not love me like you do?"  
Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth.

Will it break her heart?  
Will she understand,  
That I had to leave?  
That's what was best for me an' Emily.That house was never clean enough  
his dinner never warm enough.  
Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.  
So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her.

Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,  
An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.  
Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,  
An' the mornin' is breakin' free.

It's a brand new day,  
It's a second chance.  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
For me an' Emily.  
Ah.

Floorboard is filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
An' she's startin' to wake up.

"Okay here goes nothing" Amy said as she read the 'Now entering Everwood' sign.

"Emily honey you awake? Come on baby were almost there"

"Really? We're almost to Nana and Papa's." The 3 yr old asked

"Yes, now Em, you know that we aren't going back home. We are gonna stay here. And you aren't to say anything about daddy."

"Okay mommy, I wont say a thing."

"Look baby we're here." Amy told her little girl as she pulled into her old driveway. "We can come get our thing later lets just go inside and let momm y do the talking okay?"

"Yes mommy, now lets go its cold outside."

KNOCK KNOCK

Bright opens the door and doesn't even reconise Amy with her black eye short blond hair and little girl in her arms.

"Ummm … can I help you miss.?"

"Hey bro"

"Amy, is that you?" Brite asks ingulfing her in a hug.

"Yea its me."

"Well come in."

"Bright who was at the door?" Rose asks from the kitchen.

"Mom, its me, Amy."

Okay let me know what you think by hitting the review button. I will try and update soon.

RIA


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and Emily**

"Amy you're finally home…and to stay I hope." Rose said giving Amy a hug.

"Mommy I'm getting all swished. Mommy why are you crying?" Asked the 3yr old.

"Mommy's crying because she is happy to be home." Amy explained putting Emily down

"Hey I know who you are," Emily said walking up to Bright, "you is my Uncle Bright." She says hugging him

"Amy how about I take Emily and you out to dinner, what do you think about going to Nina's place. I assume that you have been driving for a long time and I think that I should catch you up on what's been going on in this town since you left" Bright said picking up Em

"Oh Bright I don't know Em's probably really tired and I need to unpack…"

"Please Mommy please; I'll be a good girl."

"Well okay. Mom are you and Dad going to join us."

"No I don't think so Bright hasn't seen you in 4 years we saw you last year we'll let you two have some alone time. Plus your father isn't home yet."

"Thanks Mom." They both said in unison Amy gave her a hug and was out the door.

"Okay Bright do you want to take my car."

"No Amy you have just been driving for how many days…"

"3 and a half." Emily answered

"We can just move her car seat from your car to mine."

It only took Bright a few minuets to move the car seat and buckle Emily in and they were off to Nina's. They didn't talk much during the car ride neither knowing what to say. But when they got to Nina's that all changed.

"So Nina opened this place after I left?"

"Yea. Amy just to let you know everyone in town comes here so be ready okay."

"Okay."

She thought that Bright might have been over exaggerating but no almost everyone in town was in Nina's. She didn't want to face this but she know she must. The first person she saw was Hannah.

"Bright." Hannah said rushing to him and planting a huge kiss on his lips before she realized who was with him.

"Amy is that you. Wow it is so good to see you," she said going over and hugging her, "And who might this little beauty be."

"My name is Emily Rose Julia Abbott."

"Aww, Amy she is adorable."

"Enough about me and Emily what is going on with you two, last I knew Bright couldn't decide weather or not to act on his feelings for you."

"Well Amy, Hannah and I have been together for 4 years and have been engaged for about the last 8 months."

"Oh my god Bright, Hannah that is great. Wow I am so happy for you both. Em look Uncle Bright is getting married to Hannah she's going to be your Aunt."

"Hey I think that I know her." Em said pointing to Hannah

"Oh sweetie she was in one of the pictures I showed you, she has shorter hair now." The night before they got into Everwood Amy had showed Em pictures of all the people she would be likely to see.

"Oh I get it."

"So Hannah you should join Bright Em and me for dinner. Bright said he would catch me up on what has happened since I've been gone and I would love for you to help him. Plus I want to here all about this wedding that is going to happen."

"No I think that I will let Bright and you talk alone for tonight but tomorrow you and I are going to spend the whole afternoon together starting with lunch."

"Okay that sounds like fun. I'll give you a call. Bye." Amy said "Wow Bright, you and Hannah, wow. I really am happy for you."

The next person to see Amy was Nina herself.

"Amy! Hey look everybody Amy is back." Nina said giving her a hug. Everyone turned to look, Em started to cry.

"Emily, honey what's wrong." Amy said picking her up

"Mommy everybody forgoted about me."

"Amy sweetie, who is this little girly be?" Nina asked.

"I'm Emily Rose Julia Abbott." She said spinning in her pink dress feeling better now that someone had realized she was there.

"Well little girl we are going to give you the best seat in the place. And Amy everything is on the house, I hope you are here to stay."

"So do we." Amy said embracing her daughter

Dinner was going great Bright and Amy were have a good time catching up and coloring with Em. About a half hour after they got there the person Amy least wanted to see walked in. He wasn't alone though, All Amy could think was 'OhMyGod I knew this was going to happen'

"Amy you here, in Everwood."

"Yea Eph I'm back." Amy said trying not to cry. Em saw this and remembered when her mom had showed her Ephrams picture she was crying.

"Uncle Bright can you make him leave he makes Mommy sad," And then she saw the little boy that Ephram had with him. "Hey how old are you, what's your name? My name is Emily Rose Julia Abbott."

Ephram froze when he hear that Amy had named her little girl after his mom.

"Ephram buddy I'm sorry but this little girl has me wrapped around her finger, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No Bright I think that Eph and I need to talk would, you mind taking Em home and watching a movie with her."

"How about that Em you and I could just hangout and watch a movie we can stop at the store on the way home and get candy. And the best part is we can stay up past your bed time."

"Bright…"

"No Amy she is with her Uncle Bright, and I get to spoil her rotten. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh Bright you just wait till you and Hannah have kids, pay back is sweet."

"Hey Eph would you like me to take Ethan with us so you to can really be alone."

"That would be great Bright, I really owe you."

And with that said Bright Em and Ethan left leaving Amy and Ephram alone.

Well how did you like it? Let me know by hitting the review button!

Ria


End file.
